


Behind the Wall of Ice

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dinosaurs, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: A cute look at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's relationship.  Warning: this is all just tooth rotting fluff
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Behind the Wall of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> My head cannon is that Tsukki is secretly a huge, wholesome dork who loves dinosaurs and his boyfriend

Tsukishima was cold, to say the least. He didn’t exactly get along with people the way others did. He was sarcastic, moody and downright apathetic to everyone he met. Making friends wasn’t exactly his specialty and most people tended to shy away from him. 

Yamaguchi on the other hand was warm and inviting. He was shy, yes but that never stopped people from trying to be friends with him. He was kind, understanding and generous, always offering to help those who needed it. 

That’s why when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi started dating, everyone was shocked. No one could understand how the warm and kind brunette could fall for such a cold and distant blond. But the truth was Tsukishima had never been cold and distant towards Yamaguchi. They had been best friends ever since they were young and even when Tsukki picked up his apathetic facade in highschool, that's all it ever was. A facade. No one had ever really seen Tsukishima's true personality except him. 

It was something that Yamaguchi revealed in, really. Getting to see the warm smiles and gentle eyes that were reserved only for him. Getting to hear the sweet words and soft whispers. Getting to experience the nice touches and comforting hugs. But there was one thing he loved even more than all that. More than anything else. He got to see Tsukishima act like himself. He got to see him be goofy and weird, happy and excited, tired and energetic and everything in between. Every feeling that Tsukishima pushed away throughout the day was let loose as soon as they got home and Yamaguchi loved it. 

************************

"Tadashi-Chan" Tsukishima groaned, dramatically as he flopped onto his bed, resting his head on his boyfriend's stomach. "I'm tired." 

Yamaguchi carded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. They had just gotten home from practice (which seemed to last way too long) and the brunette was spending the weekend at his boyfriend's house. 

"Why not get some rest?" Tadashi recommended, "it's getting kinda late anyway." 

"But I wanna spend time with you." 

"I'm here all weekend, ya' know." 

"But I wanna spend time with you right now." 

Yamaguchi shook his head. His boyfriend was too stubborn sometimes. 

"You know if you force yourself to stay up late tonight, you'll just sleep all day tomorrow." 

There was a long silence as Tsukki contemplated his unfortunate fate. Yamaguchi was technically right even though Tsukki didn't want him to be. Deep down he knew going to bed early was the best option but he didn't want the rest of the night to be wasted just because they were tired out from practice. Just then, a perfect idea popped into his brain. He lifted his head just enough to stare into his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Let's watch The Land Before Time." 

A small smile crept onto Tadashi's face and he rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, but I can't carry you to bed if you fall asleep." 

Tsukki only nodded and stood up, dragging his boyfriend into the living room. His parents were thankfully out for the night, which meant they had the front room to themselves. Tsukki set up the movie, while Tadashi gathered up the blankets and pillows. They settled back into the couch, Tadashi's head resting peacefully on the blond's shoulder while they watched the movie. But unfortunately, as fate would have it, they were both out cold 20 minutes in. 

********************

The next morning Tsukki awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Soft music filled the house, accompanied by the bright morning sun. It was like this every Saturday. His mom would get up early to clean and make breakfast and by noon she would be out working in the garden or painting on their patio. Every once in a while Tsukki and Yamaguchi would join her. Yamaguchi loved painting sunsets and soft trees while Tsukki opted to paint things like dinosaurs and exotic flowers. Some of his paintings even hung in his room. 

The blond sat up slowly and stretched, somehow managing to make his way off the couch without waking up his sleeping boyfriend. He groggily made his way into the kitchen, following the smell of delicious food. 

"Good morning, Kei" his mother smiled warmly at him. 

He gave her a small, tired wave and started making himself a cup of tea. Mornings weren't really his strong suit. 

"Your package came last night." His mother gestured to a large package sitting on the table. "You and Tadashi were asleep though and I didn't want to wake you." 

Tsukki's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face as he stared at the package on the table. He couldn't have picked a better day for it to arrive. He picked up the package and bounded back into the living room. 

"Tadashi-Chan!" Tsukki whispered excitedly to his boyfriend. "Tadashi-Chan! Wake up." 

Tadashi groaned and rolled over. 

"5 more minutes." 

"But Tadashi! It's already 9 am."

"But it's Sunday…" The brunette whined, trying to cover his face. 

"It's Saturday actually. Besides, our package finally came." 

Tadashi sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. 

"What package?" 

"Our dinosaur army." 

Yamaguchi was a little more awake now, suddenly remembering the ridiculous plan they had made. Last week, Tsukki was searching on Amazon for new dinosaur figurines but had managed to stumble upon a bunch of cheap 3d dinosaur puzzles. In their 2am sleep deprived state, they had managed to buy around 30 of them, desperate to create their own dinosaur army. Was it dumb and childish to purchase 30 dinosaurs purely for the sake of having your own dinosaur army? Yes. Could they have easily returned them and gotten a refund when they realized their stupid mistake. Also yes. But we're Tadashi and Kei going to keep them just so they could spend the entire day putting them all together anyways. Absolutely. 

After breakfast they got to work, sorting pieces and trying to figure out how everything fit together. They went through at least three different bottles of glue and had to resort to using double sided sticky tape until they could go buy some more. The dinosaurs ended up being a lot larger than they expected. Each one was roughly 12-18 inches, minus the t-rex leader they had purchased which was a solid 3 feet tall. 

"Uh… Tsukki?" Yamaguchi finally whispered when they were about halfway done. "I think we made a mistake."

Tsukki took a moment to look around the living room, taking in the progress they had made. The floor, table and both couches were completely taken up by dinosaurs.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Tsukki lied, "I mean.. we're almost done, right?" 

Yamaguchi took a second to count all the dinosaurs they had put together. 

"We still have 13 more to go. Weren't these all supposed to fit in your room?" 

"Yeah.. we can't stop now though. Besides, what kind of dinosaur army only has 17 soldiers."

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and smiled. 

"Your mom won't be happy if her entire house is covered in dinosaurs." 

"When we move in together, we should have our house covered in dinosaurs." The blond suggested, kissing his boyfriend's nose. 

Yamaguchi blushed and tried to hide his face in his hands but Tsukki pulled them away, kissing him again. They had 3 dinosaurs left to go when his mother returned from her work in the garden. The living room and part of the kitchen were thoroughly covered in dinosaurs now, making it nearly impossible to walk through the main part of the house. 

"Tsukishima Kei! What on Earth is all this?" 

"Dinosaur Army." Tsukki replied, while Yamaguchi tried to hide behind the t-rex.

"You can't keep these in here." His mother warned.

"I know, they're all going in my room." 

"Are they all going to fit in your room?" 

"...Maybe…" 

His mother rolled her eyes and tried to navigate her way across a sea of dinosaurs, nearly tripping over a stegosaurus. 

It wasn't long until they were finally done but now one issue remained. Putting them all in Tsukki's room. Surprisingly, they had managed to fit quite a bit in there. It helped that Tsukki's room was already pretty large and was filled with lots of shelves. The leader sat upright, next to his desk while the others were scattered across various flat surfaces. 

"This one is second in command." Tsukki declared as he set a smaller t-rex on the corner of his desk, next to the leader.

After the bedroom was full, they opted to put a couple in the bathroom and Yamaguchi offered to take a few home himself but even then, there we're still a fair amount left taking up space in the living room. Luckily, these remaining few gained popularity with Tsukki's mother and were allowed to stay in her garden. You know… to protect the flowers… or something. Really she just didn't want them in her living room and honestly, who could blame her. 

By the time they were fully done, they were exhausted. Putting together 30 dinosaurs was a lot more work than they thought it would be. 

"Tadashi-Chan." Tsukki whispered that night as they laid in bed together, curled around one another like octopi. "Do you have to go home tomorrow?" 

Yamaguchi nodded and sighed. His parents were overly concerned about him staying out on school nights. He always had to be home by noon so he could get his homework done, do his chores and go to bed on time. It was honestly a hassle but he didn't complain too much. At least his parents weren't too overbearing. Tsukki hugged him tighter and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I wish everyday could be like this," The blond whispered. 

"You wanna create a dinosaur army every day?" Tadashi teased. 

"You know what I mean. I wanna spend every day with you." 

Yamaguchi's face turned a bright shade of pink. 

"I can't wait to graduate." Tsukki continued, "then we can move in together and do whatever we want. We can stay up all night and sleep in all morning and decorate the whole house however we want. We can even watch the sunset every night together." 

Yamaguchi smiled at the idea. It sounded perfect. Slowly, they both fell asleep, dreaming about the future they would have together. 

********************

The next day Yamaguchi had to go home and that Monday, Tsukki's protective walls were back up. He was once again cold and distant and apathetic, making everyone question why Tadashi even stayed with him. Tadashi knew the truth though. He knew it was all an act. As soon as they got back home, the walls would come down again and Tsukki would magically transform into a sweet and loveable dork once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I think I made them too cute. 
> 
> Also I typed this all out on my phone so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar issues


End file.
